


just give me mercy ('cause i keep hurting)

by kimannhart



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Hopeful Ending, Internalized Homophobia, Mentioned Drunk Driving, Original Character Death(s), Sharon is just sad in this fic and I'm sorry, Supportive Tony Stark, Young Love, mentioned wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannhart/pseuds/kimannhart
Summary: The first interaction that Sharon has with a girl, she just turned six years old.The girl, Eliza, was her next door neighbor and Sharon adored her. Eliza had the best pigtails on their block and would dress in the most fabulous pieces of clothing—according to Sharon.After the moment they met, the two of them were inseparable. You could never find one without the other. They were a package deal.





	just give me mercy ('cause i keep hurting)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelyirony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyirony/gifts).

> This is for my sweet and funny, [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyirony). Thank you for basically screaming, "Sharon!!!!!" on your Tumblr, and for being the reason why I love Sharon so much. Love you! 💖
> 
> Title is a lyric from Hayley Kiyoko's song, "Mercy/Gatekeeper" because I'm very original lmao.
> 
> As always, this isn't beta read so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

The first interaction that Sharon has with a girl, she just turned six years old. 

The girl, Eliza, was her next door neighbor and Sharon adored her. Eliza had the best pigtails on their block and would dress in the most fabulous pieces of clothing—according to Sharon. 

After the moment they met, the two of them were inseparable. You could never find one without the other. They were a package deal. 

A good majority of the time they spent dressing up in what her Aunt Peggy would call ‘spy outfits’ and would kick make-believe butt. Or, they would sit her older cousin, Tony, down and dress him in the most prettiest princess dresses that Sharon and Eliza’s families owned. And they would do his makeup, nails, and hair. 

Some would say they were childhood best friends. And they were, despite them only being friends for almost a year.

But then one day, Sharon and Eliza had decided to play the ever-so classic game, house. Within this game, the girls had decided that they were engaged to be married and would become wives. Tony and Sharon’s parents loved the idea. They loved it so much that they had thrown Sharon and Eliza a cute little wedding in Sharon’s backyard. 

When Tony had pronounced them wife and wife, Sharon had given Eliza a kiss on the lips. 

It was harmless kiss; they were only six years old after all. 

But Eliza’s parents didn’t agree.

When Tony had showed the photos that Aunt Peggy had taken of Sharon and Eliza to Eliza’s parents, her parents were outraged at their kiss. They had said it was a sin for people of the same sex to kiss and that the kiss would be detrimental to Eliza.

Tony had immediately disagreed and argued with Eliza parents. He said that it was definitely not a sin for those of the same gender to kiss and that they shouldn’t be forcing their beliefs on Eliza. Eliza’s parents had told Tony to mind his business and slammed the door in the ten-year-old’s face. 

After that incident, Sharon never saw Eliza ever again. 

Sharon didn’t understand what she did wrong. While Tony and her parents had told her countless of times that she did absolutely nothing wrong, she couldn’t help but feel that she did. 

The night that Eliza’s parents had forbidden Sharon from ever seeing Eliza again, Sharon had cried in Tony’s arms. 

After that, Sharon kept her distance from girls for a long while. 

Eliza’s parents made her feel dirty, and Sharon never wanted to feel that way ever again.

* * *

The next time Sharon had interacted with another girl, she had just turned ten. 

Her parents had decided to throw her a big birthday party at Chuck E. Cheese’s.

Sharon didn’t want the birthday party to be completely honest. All she wanted to do for her birthday was to sit at home with her favorite people—her parents and Tony—watch cheesy movies, and stuff their faces with the most unhealthiest foods they could buy. 

But once her parents had said that they had invited her entire class, Sharon perked up with interest and tossed her original want out the window.

After Eliza, Sharon kept her promise to herself and kept her distance from girls. But Sharon had decided to break that promise the moment she sat down next to Lillian on the first day of school. 

Lillian was a breath of fresh air for Sharon—which Tony snorted at when Sharon had said that to him, but when Sharon gave him a glare he shut up and let her have her moment. 

Lillian was kind, cute, and was the best because she always shared her 64 pack of Crayola crayons with Sharon. 

Simply, Sharon had the biggest crush on Lillian. And Sharon thought that her birthday party would be the perfect time to tell her that she liked _ liked _her. 

By the time her party came around, Sharon was ecstatic. Lillian had come and Sharon had spent most of her time playing with her. 

About two hours into Sharon’s party, she dragged Lillian to the SkyTubes. The moment the two of them had settled at a random spot, Sharon told Lillian how she felt. 

And in that moment, Sharon’s heart broke once more. 

Lillian told her that she could never like Sharon in that way. She had said it was weird and that Sharon was a freak for even thinking about her like that. 

After that, Sharon returned to her seat at the table and didn’t bother interacting with anyone. 

Her parents had tried to get her to open up to them, to tell them what was wrong, but Sharon refused. 

When they returned home that night, Sharon cried herself to sleep.

* * *

By the time Sharon had turned sixteen, it was embedded into her mind that she was a freak. That her liking girls wasn’t natural. In Sharon’s mind it had to be true, she had past experience that proved it. 

But then Sharon met Oliva.

Or rather, Oliva slammed the restroom door in Sharon’s face, but they met nonetheless and became best friends. 

At first, Sharon was afraid that Olivia would become another Eliza or Lillian, but she realized that wasn’t fair to Olivia since she’s a completely different person. So, Sharon began to slowly break down the walls she built and let Olivia in.

And it was the best decision Sharon made.

The two of them spent a lot of time together. They would go to the arcade afterschool and play on the pinball machines, or they would go to each other’s houses and do their homework together. Or, they would come up with elaborate plans to prank Tony. Simply, they had fun together, and it was the happiest Sharon had felt in a long time.

They spent so much time together that Olivia’s family had become friends with Sharon’s. And as more time went on, Sharon slowly began to fall for Olivia.

And she fucking panicked. 

* * *

“Why don’t you just tell her that you like her?” Tony asked as he hung upside down on Sharon’s bed. 

“Because I can’t!” Sharon exclaimed as she paced back and forth.

“Why not? You like her, and from what I’ve seen she sure as hell likes you.”

Sharon bit her nails, and contemplated telling Tony what she’s been feeling about herself for the past six years. “Because I’m a freak Tony!”

Tony immediately readjusted himself and sat upright on Sharon’s bed. “Sharon Carter,” he pointed to her, “You will not say such things about yourself! You are definitely _ not _ a freak.”

“Yes, I am!”

“No, you are not,” Tony replied firmly. 

“Yes, I am! I mean c’mon Tony, don’t you think it’s weird that I like girls? I mean what kind of person likes someone as the same gender as them?! That’s right no one! Which makes me a freak!” Sharon yelled, not bothering to let Tony even toss a word in.

Tony frowned. “Sharon. Sharon. Sharon! Sharon, stop pacing and look at me.”

Sharon stopped mid step and looked at her cousin.

“You are definitely _ not _ a freak. There is absolutely _ nothing _ wrong with liking people who are the same gender as you. You are not the only one who likes the same gender.”

“Oh, yeah? Name another person, then.”

“Me,” Tony pointed to himself.

“_You_?” Sharon asked in disbelief, eyes wide. 

Tony nodded. “Yup… Well, I mean I like girls too, but boys?” Tony began to fan himself, “Whooo! They are gorgeous!”

Sharon giggled at her cousin’s antics. 

“So, if you think you’re a freak for liking girls, then that must make me a freak for liking boys.”

Sharon chewed on her bottom lip. “It’s… It’s really not weird?” she asked hesitantly. 

Tony shook his head. “Nope, not one bit. But I do admit, that liking the same gender is not as accepted by everyone else as it probably should be. So, I do want you to be careful with who you tell because not everyone is going to have your best interests at heart. There are some cruel people out there Sharon, and I just want you to be safe.”

Sharon nodded and started to feel a weight lift off her shoulders at her cousin’s words. 

She wasn’t a freak. 

She was normal. 

Sharon jumped into Tony’s arms. “Thank you,” she muttered in the crook of his neck. “I love you.”

Tony gave her a tight squeeze. “You’re welcome and I love you too… Share Bear.”

Sharon groaned at the nickname while Tony laughed at her displeasure. 

* * *

The weekend after Tony had came over, Sharon felt a new wave of confidence. 

There was nothing wrong with her for liking girls. 

She could swim in her feelings for Olivia and not feel one ounce of shame for it.

Sharon felt at peace with herself and her feelings for the first time in forever. 

* * *

One day after school when Olivia was kicking her ass on the pinball machine, Sharon didn’t bother trying to distract Olivia or sabotage Olivia’s score. Instead, Sharon just watched her and thought about all the things that she loved about Olivia.

Sharon loved the way the LED lights from the pinball machine would illuminate Olivia’s face. She loved how Olivia’s dark ash brown hair framed her heart shaped face. She loved the way how Olivia made her feel like she was the only one in the room when they talked. She loved how Olivia would get pizza stains on her shirts and not care. She loved how Olivia’s eyes turned soft every time Olivia would glance at her. She loved how Olivia’s soft hands would sometimes brush hers when they would walk close together as they walked to class.

Sharon loved Olivia and it was as simple as that.

Was Sharon too young to know what love actually was? Probably, but when Tony asked her later on how she felt about Olivia, Sharon could only come up with one word: love. 

And when Tony asked Sharon if she even attempted telling Olivia how she felt, Sharon’s cheeks turned a beautiful shade of red and squeaked out a small “No.”

Tony had chuckled at her reaction, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and told her, “You really should. You might just be surprised at the outcome.” 

After that, Sharon debated with herself. She weighed the pros and cons of revealing her feelings to Olivia.

Pro: Sharon would get it off of her chest.

Con: Olivia might not feel the same way.

Pro: Olivia could feel the same way and the two of them could be together.

Con: If Olivia didn’t feel the same way, she might not want to be friends again.

Pro: They would make a cute and badass couple.

Con: Tony would tease her relentlessly.

Pro: She could and would kick Tony’s ass for all the teasing.

At the last pro, Sharon nodded to herself and thought, _ Well fuck. I guess that settles my decision._

* * *

Sharon and Olivia were laying down on their stomachs on Sharon’s bedroom floor, legs kicking back and forth in the air as they focused on finishing their homework. The duo were quiet, only the scratches of their wooden pencils on paper could be heard. 

Though, about halfway through, Sharon had stopped doing her homework and was thinking about if this would be the perfect time to tell Olivia about her feelings. 

Sharon chewed on her bottom lip and stared at Olivia. 

Olivia, who could feel Sharon’s eyes on her, chuckled a bit before glancing over to Sharon. “Yes?” she asked with a hint of teasing in her voice. 

Sharon’s cheeks started to flush as she shyly looked back down to her homework assignment. “Nothing,” she said with a shake of her head. 

Olivia raised an amused eyebrow at Sharon before shrugging to herself and getting back to work.

The moment that Olivia had redirected her attention to the piece of paper that was filled with various numbers, Sharon looked back at Olivia. 

_ God, she’s so cute. _Sharon thought as Olivia scrunched her nose at a difficult mathematical problem. 

“I can feel you staring, you know,” Olivia said as she erased the answer she originally wrote down. 

Sharon widen her eyes, a bit embarrassed at having been caught staring again. “I, um…” 

“What’s on your mind?” Olivia asked as she tossed her pencil to the floor and sat up. “It’s obvious that you want to tell me something.”

“I just…. I….” Sharon trailed off as she started to fidget with her pencil. “Okay, yes. I do have something to tell you.” 

Olivia tilted her head, patiently waiting for Sharon. 

Sharon’s heart started to pound in her chest. Her gaze never landed back onto Olivia, but instead started to glance around in her room, trying to find something to distract herself with. When Sharon’s eyes landed on the ugly crocheted yellow scarf that Tony had given to her for Christmas last year, Tony’s words started to echo in her mind. 

_ You might just be surprised at the outcome._

Sharon let out a shaky breath before gaining her composure. Shyly, Sharon locked eyes with her best friend. “I’m in love with you.”

Silence. 

Sharon’s heart began to ache. She felt a flash of hot anger course their her veins at her cousin’s lies. Sharon was about to blurt out apologies for even feeling that way but she was interrupted by Olivia’s quiet voice.

“I’m in love with you too.” 

“I… What?” Sharon asked in disbelief.

“I’m in love with you too, Sunflower,” Olivia responded louder and firmer this time. “I have been for a while now, I just never said anything because I thought you wouldn’t feel the same way.”

Sharon blinked.

Holy shit. 

Holy fucking shit. 

Sharon could feel the tears that had glistened her eyes. “You do?” Her heart bursting with relief, joy, and love.

Olivia nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

“Oh, thank God,” Sharon murmured as she tackled Olivia to the floor in a tight hug, her body on top of Olivia’s. “I was so scared that you wouldn’t feel the same, that you wouldn’t want to be friends anymore.” 

Sharon pulled her arms away and adjusted her body to a more comfortable position. Olivia spread her legs apart to give Sharon more room. Sharon rested her head on Olivia’s stomach as one of Olivia’s hands started to comb her fingers carefully through Sharon’s hair. While Olivia’s other arm had decided to wrap itself around Sharon’s waist, gripping lightly. Sharon shut her eyes as she tried to memorize every single detail of them laying on the floor into her brain.

The moment was intimate and soft. And Sharon loved every single second they laid on her bedroom floor together. Nothing was said between the two of them for a bit, but that was okay because Sharon knew that they didn’t need to say anything. The love that they had for each other had started to radiate once their confessions had been made. 

Though, they couldn’t stay silent for too long. Eventually, Olivia broke the silence with a question.

“Hey, Sunflower?” 

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to go on a date with me this Friday?”

“It would be an honor.”

* * *

When Sharon had taken off her blindfold when she met Olivia at her house that Friday night, Sharon was captivated with what her eyes greeted her with.

It seems as if Olivia had set up a picnic for the two of them. There was the ever so classic, red and white checkered blanket laid out neatly on the grass and a wicker basket sitting next to it. Pastel pink throw pillows settling in one of the corners of the blanket. And in the middle there was a metal watering pot had been repurposed as a vase and held red and white carnations. 

Olivia grinned as she closed Sharon’s agape mouth shut. “Do you like it?” she asked shyly.

“_Like _ it? I fucking _ love _ it,” Sharon responded as she excitedly dragged Olivia to the blanket. “C’mon, Ollie, let’s eat!”

* * *

In the middle of their date, Sharon couldn’t help but want to lean closer and press her lips onto Olivia’s. 

“Can I kiss you, Ollie?”

“Yeah, yeah you can.”

Though, it didn’t go the way that Sharon was expecting.

As Sharon was leaning forward, she had bumped her head with Olivia’s. 

The two of them yelled out curses and rubbed their heads before bursting out with laughter. Once their laughter had settled down, Olivia cupped Sharon’s cheek. 

“Wanna try that again? With no head bumping this time?” 

“God, please,” Sharon laughed.

This time, though, their lips actually managed to meet. It was nothing more than press of the lips, but that was okay because it was enough for them. 

(And besides, Sharon figured that they would have more time in their future to give better kisses.)

* * *

Near the end of their date, the two were lying comfortably on the checkered blanket, staring up into the night sky. 

“Sunflower?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Duh, of course I will,” Sharon beamed. 

And just like that, the bliss bubble had formed, their love protecting Sharon from the world.

* * *

It was the day after Sharon and Olivia’s date, and Tony had decided to come over. The moment that Tony stepped one foot into the Carter household, Sharon had immediately pulled him into her room and pushed him onto her bed, with her plopping down next to him.

“Tony-Tony-Tony! Oh my God, Tony!” Sharon yelled out excitedly as she bounced up and down her bed. 

Tony raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Why yes, Sharon?”

“ItoldOliviahowIfeltandshetoldmethatshefeltthesameandnowIhaveagirlfriend!” She blurted out rapidly.

Tony placed his hands on Sharon’s shoulders. “Sharon, I’m sorry, but I have no idea what the fuck you just said, please calm down a bit.” 

“Oh, oops,” Sharon sheepishly replied. 

Tony chuckled. “Are you calm now?”

Sharon nodded.

“Okay, now could you repeat what you said to me please?”

“Okay! So, I told Olivia how I felt, right? And well, guess fucking what, Tony?! She told me that she felt the same! The same, Tony! You were right! And then, we went out on a date yesterday night! And oh my God! It was _ so _ romantic, Tony! We kissed and then when we were both looking up at the stars she asked me to be her girlfriend. Her girlfriend, Tony! Me! Obviously, I said yes, so now I have the cutest girl as my girlfriend! And I’m just so…” Sharon squealed. 

Tony could feel his heartstrings being tugged on as he listened and watched his cousin in this moment. Tony hasn’t seen Sharon this ecstatic in a long while, and it made him happy knowing that his little cousin was finally getting the love that she deserved. 

Tony pulled Sharon into a tight hug. “I’m so fucking happy for you, Share Bear.”

And this time around, Sharon couldn’t find it in herself to get mad at the nickname. 

* * *

Olivia snorted as she and Sharon swayed together back in forth in the middle of the Carters’ living room. 

“You know there’s no music playing, right?”

“Shh, let me enjoy this.” 

“Okay, Sunflower,” Olivia replied as she pressed her lips softly against Sharon’s.

* * *

“What are your intentions with my Share Bear?”

“Oh my, God. Tony, please stop, you’re embarrassing me. And stop acting like you haven’t met Olivia.”

“No, babe. This is fun, let him continue. I wanna get a shovel talk.” 

Sharon looked back and forth between her girlfriend and cousin before shaking her head. “You two are the fucking worst.”

* * *

Olivia brushed away the few strands of hair that had fallen in front of Sharon’s face. “You are so beautiful.”

Sharon’s cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink, “Stop.”

“Nah, I don’t want to.” 

* * *

The moon was shining through Sharon’s bedroom window. Sharon and Olivia were laying face to face, smiling softly at each other.

“I love you,” Olivia muttered out.

A wide grin broke out on Sharon’s face. Despite them saying the phrase over and over again, her heart still beats a little bit faster at the words. “I love you too.”

* * *

The two were so unbelievably in love and happy with each other, that they thought nothing would be able to tear them apart.

Unfortunately for them, fate had different plans.

* * *

“Hi, Ollie,” Sharon breathed. “It’s been about a week since,” she gulped, “since you left us.” Sharon licked her cracked lips. “You were supposed to be here, we were supposed to graduate high school together… We all stood for you when they called out your name, you would’ve loved that. All that attention on you.” 

Tears started to slowly fall down her face. “I don’t,” Sharon fought back a sob. “I don’t know how to do this without you, Ollie. I miss you so fucking much. It’s not fucking fair, you weren’t supposed to leave without me…”

Sharon couldn’t help it anymore and let her emotions take over. She sat and sobbed for a good twenty or so minutes. By the time she felt calm enough, Sharon got up and let out a sigh, “Goodbye, Olivia. I’ll love you forever.” She grazed her fingers over the carved words in the marble, and left.

_Olivia Santos_

_ _February 24th 1990-May 25th 2007_ _

_ A loving daughter and girlfriend. _

_We'll love and miss you always._

* * *

It took Sharon about a year to finally come to terms with Olivia’s death. Talking to Tony and her therapist really helped. But there were some days in which Sharon missed the fuck out of Olivia. (Those were the days when she came back home and would visit Olivia’s grave and curse out the drunk driver that killed her.) 

It helped that she decided to go to school out of state after high school—being surrounded by new scenery and people allowed for Sharon to readjust to life after her Ollie. At first Sharon had thought that she was done forever with dating, but thankfully after a long Skype call with Tony—who convinced her that Olivia would want her to be happy even if it was with someone who wasn’t her—Sharon decided to try dating again. And while the dates that she went on were great, Sharon couldn’t picture herself being in a long-term relationship with any of the girls. So, she decided to stop dating for a bit and just focus on school.

For about a year, Sharon didn’t go on any dates. Sure, she had the occasional one night stand or fuck buddy, but no dates. And to be completely honest, Sharon was okay with that. She had thought that she would give dating another try after she finished her undergrad, but that idea got tossed out the window once she started graduate school. (Though, she might change her mind once she went to Tony’s wedding.)

* * *

“When are you coming?” Tony whined from Sharon’s laptop screen. 

Sharon chuckled and raised a brow, “I dunno yet, I still haven’t bought my plane ticket. Why?” 

“Because I need you to come and give me some sanity before I _ murder _ my fiancé!” 

“I’m sure Bucky isn’t _ that _ bad.”

“You know how growing up we always thought _ I _ would be the crazy one acting like a groomzilla when it came time for my wedding?”

Sharon nodded, “Yeah.”

“Yeah, well my James is outdoing the crazy we thought I would be doing.”

“Do I even want to know?”

Before Tony could respond, Tony’s said fiancé popped into frame. “Doll, can you look at this flower budget real quick?”

“Hi, Bucky,” Sharon greeted. 

“Hi, Sharon!” Bucky beamed at her before handing the paper to Tony.

Sharon covered her mouth with one of her hands to stifle her laughter as she saw the look on Tony’s face. 

“_Fifty thousand dollars_?! James, honey, why is this flower budget so high?” 

“We need orchids everywhere,” Bucky stated simply.

“I’m gonna let you guys go,” Sharon cut in. “Tony, I’ll text you once I figure out when I’m getting there. Love you guys!” She quickly ended the Skype call after their hasty goodbyes and laughed to herself. “This is gonna be an interesting wedding for sure.”

* * *

Sharon looked around the wedding venue in awe. When she had pulled into the manor, Sharon was not surprised in the slightest that her cousin and Bucky had picked the place to hold their wedding. Though, she was definitely surprised at how simple and modest everything was (and that there was no orchids in sight). She figured that Tony was able to calm down Bucky’s groomzilla’s tendencies—which in all honesty, kind of bummed her out a bit since she wanted to see all the crazy that Tony had been whining constantly about to her.

When it was time for the ceremony, Sharon’s chest felt so warm and fuzzy seeing her cousin and fiancé exchange their vows. But after a while, that warmth and fuzziness that she felt faded and soon came that aching pain. While she was completely ecstatic that her cousin had found someone who loved him just as much as Tony loved them, she missed having someone to love like that. She missed having someone she could give kisses to. Sharon missed having that someone that she could be completely herself around.

It made her miss Olivia. 

_ Oh, Ollie_, Sharon thought. _ I wish you were for this. _

She wiped away a tear that fell down her face. Sharon clapped, and cheered as Tony and Bucky kissed and walked hands clasped together down the aisle. A soft sigh escaped her mouth as she watched them walk away from the crowd. 

“They’re disgustingly cute, huh,” An unfamiliar voice next to her said.

Sharon jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to come up and start talking to her.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” the same voice apologized. 

“Oh, no. It’s fine. I was just caught off gu…” Sharon’s voice faded at the last word when she finally looked to the woman. _ Oh, fuck. She’s so gorgeous. _

“Uh, are you okay?” amusement colored the woman’s voice.

Sharon pulled herself together when she realized she had been staring at her. She cleared her throat. “I, um, yeah! I’m okay, more than okay actually,” the pitch of her voice getting slightly higher. Sharon felt her cheeks flush, she internally cringed at how embarrassing she was acting. _ Jesus fuck, Carter_, she scolded mentally to herself. _ Pull your shit together! _ “Uh… I’m sorry about,” she gestured vaguely around herself, “_that _… I’m Sharon” She stuck her hand out.

The taller woman reached for Sharon’s hand and shook it. “Hi, Sharon. I’m Helen,” she smiled. 

“Do you want to, uh, head to the reception together?” she asked, slightly hoping that Helen didn’t bring a date.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Sharon grinned and started to walk with Helen. As the two headed inside the manor, Sharon decided to stop being a complete disaster for one second and throw caution to the wind. “Hey, Helen?”

“Yeah?”

“I hope this isn’t too forward, but would you like to go on a date with me?” 

Helen paused her steps and looked at Sharon. “I would love to.”

* * *

As the two walked away, a ghostlike figure appeared. The figure smiled softly as they watched Sharon and Helen laugh with one another. 

“I hope that one lasts, Sunflower. I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious, the ghostlike figure at the end is Olivia. Also, I'm sorry for killing Olivia.


End file.
